


[Podfic] For Better or For Buttercream

by emi_chirescue (starkteasfic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkteasfic/pseuds/emi_chirescue
Summary: Reading of sassy_cissa's For Better or For Buttercream for the HD_Owlpost Fest 2016 on Livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Better or For Buttercream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197723) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> I'm not going to lie, I've giggled way too often while reading this (mostly because I can barely write sex scenes, let alone read them aloud). But it was a great fun to do, and I really enjoyed it! Thanks for being my guinea pig on one of my first podfics, sassy_cissa! I hope you like it. And thanks to Vaysh for the beta, and Capitu for the awesome covers, while being the most patient mods ever.

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/user/breatheloveless/media/cissapodfic_zpsj32uwjfn.jpg.html)

**Title:** For Better or For Buttercream  
**Author:** sassy_cissa  
**Podficcer:** emi_chirescue  
**Length:** 10:15 minutes  
**Type:** [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-893549400/for-better-or-for-buttercream)


End file.
